Many common smart devices, such as smart phones, smart watches, and chip-enabled cards by individuals, include device signatures that provide unique identification information about its respective device. These device signatures can be monitored within an area such that a monitoring device may detect the presence of the device and the content of the device signature. When a device signature is detected in conjunction with a malfeasance act, an entity may associate the device signature with the malfeasance for future monitoring. Therefore, an entity may monitor devices in a certain area to detect a device signature associated with malfeasance such that the entity may notify a malfeasance specialist capable of taking appropriate actions in response to the detected device signature.